1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus capable of outputting sound transmitted thereto using a Bluetooth method even when the electronic apparatus is not booted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A notebook computer refers to a notebook-sized portable computer which may be conveniently carried and used on the move. Recently, a slate personal computer (PC) and a tablet PC, etc., on which a touch screen is mounted and a keyboard is removed to enhance mobility, have been widely used.
Conventional notebook computers have a high-performance speaker and are capable of performing Bluetooth communication, and thus a user is able to transmit sound data stored in an external apparatus to a notebook computer using a Bluetooth method to listen to the sound data.
However, in conventional notebook computers, the Bluetooth communication is available only when the notebook computer is booted, and thus there is a problem that the user should boot the notebook computer in order to play the sound data stored in the external apparatus using a speaker which is embedded in the notebook computer.